A Time Before Us
by FlashRobot
Summary: There was a time before all of this happened. A time, where life stood still and where none of this even mattered, but that's what happens when your heart dies. Everything just...falls apart


**Author's note!: ****So I've had this story in my head for quite some time now, and it took me awhile to write this. How? Well I'm not supposed to get on the computer, so updating my story can be….difficult, but I really want to write a story….so yeah. XD This chapter takes place in the past, which is why it's all italicized. Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes and rushed endings. I don't really have an excuse for that. Hope you guys enjoy! **

…………. .::The way things were::. ………………………….

I looked on ahead only to see the end.

The end of the road.

The end of us.

The end of friendship.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like right now,

If we never fought.

If we never knew each other.

Was it even worth it?

* * *

_The best thing about summer has always been that abnormal feeling when time seems to slow down. When you just go outside and do nothing; just sitting by yourself. When you go outside and become part of the scenery, bathed in the warm rays of the sun. You never seem to become one with the earth, sinking into the cool grass in peaceful bliss, but you get this feeling of emptiness. How can something so tranquil as summer produce such mixed feelings? _

_A warm gust of wind danced it's way through brown locks of hair, winding and curling, only making the dark mass tangle. The small boy looked ahead with his head sitting on top of his folded arms. He buried his face deeper into the crook of his elbow when his hair tickled his nose, but he kept his eyes level with the top of his skin so he could continue to observe his surrounding. The wind rocked the tire swing back and forth; cradling the small boy who sat inside it. The rocking ceased, and a white moving van pulled up in the street in front of his house. The young child didn't move an inch; just watched the passengers step out of the vehicle with a blank expression. _

_An adult came out of the van first, a man, and he walked to the other side to help out another adult. This one was a woman, probably his wife, and they both looked at their new home in awe. The home was two stories, white siding, lots of windows, and even a small walkway leading up to the door. By the looks on their faces, one could assume that they weren't accustomed to living in such a large house. The couple walked closer, the man put a protective arm around his wife's frame, and pulled her close. Storm gray eyes glanced back to the van as a little boy came running out from inside to take a look at his new home. The parents watched with a light smile as he ran around the yard and attempted to climb the tree that was beside the west side of the home. A laugh was heard from the couple, and the father went to fetch his son before he could fall and get hurt. _

_The branches holding the tire swing creaked as the small boy climbed off and a broken twig fell to the ground. Said boy took a deep breath before he walked down the hill, steeping over large rocks while making his way towards the new family. The new kid -who had now been removed from the tree by his father- was now currently sprinting behind his new home to avoid having to help with carrying boxes inside. His father followed close behind, and gave the approaching boy a quick look before disappearing out of sight. _

_Running small fingers through his hair, gray eyes locked with the pale blue irises of the new woman before him._

"_I suppose you wouldn't happen to know where my husband ran off to, would you?" The boy shook his head._

"_Well I'm sure I'll get more done without him." She looked down and gave a gentle smile. "Does my new neighbor have a name?"_

"_M' names's Squall." He sent a glare at the lady for talking to him like he was six. He was seven, and damn proud of it._

"_Well, Squall, why don't you do me a favor and drag my husband out from the back yard? I'm sure you might even get something for all your hard work!"_

_Squall rolled his eyes before making his way over to the tree. If there was one thing he hated, it was older women. The way they cooed in that baby voice was absolutely nauseating. He shook his head and put that thought aside before observing the tree in front of him. He had to strain his neck to get a good look at it, but he didn't mind. A gentle breeze skimmed it's way across the yard, making the branches sway back in fourth, dropping a few of the weaker twigs that could no longer hold onto the massive being. This had to be one of the most magnificent trees in the whole neighborhood, and looking at it always gave Squall a sense of nostalgia. He remembered a time when he and Yuffie used to race to get to the top. She would always reach it first, which Squall had decided that her smaller frame gave her the upper hand, and she was perfectly fine with rubbing it in his face whenever she got the opportunity. He could also recall the very first time he scaled the massive branches of the pristine entity. The feeling of pride and accomplishment when he pulled himself up that first branch, when he made it halfway, when he got past the continuously decreasing branches, it was an experience he could never forget. _

_Noticing that he stopped, Squall turned around, only to find himself face to face with the boy he saw earlier. The other boy brushed his blond bangs out of his face, and glared at the stranger before him. Ocean blue locked with storm gray, signaling and communicating without words. _

"_Can I help you?"_

_Squall scowled at the blond before answering back in the same repugnant tone._

"_No, I don't think you can."_

_An awkward silence fell between the two, eyes still locked in a heated battle of unsaid words. The blond smiled and held out his hand._

"_My name's Cloud."_

_Squall stared at the pale appendage or a few seconds before giving Cloud a look of bewilderment. The other just laughed and moved towards the tree, sending Squall a playful smirk before ascending it. The brunet waited until he could no longer see the blonde's black converse before turning his head. He looked towards the van where Cloud's father had returned sometime ago, then looked at his house across the street. There was never anything interesting to do, and he had grown tired of playing outside by himself. With a small nod, Squall made his way to the tree and grabbed the first branch to hoist himself up. _

_The tree stood just a few feet above the house, casting it's shadow over half of the building, cooling it from the crisp, warm, summer air, creating a perfect atmosphere. One of serenity._

_One of jubilance. _

_One of friendship._


End file.
